Seeing thru u
by Yugi and Mai
Summary: Ray thinks he has Kai all worked out, but does he? Unbenoenst to his teamates, the icy team captain has a different side to him...KR.Written by Mai.
1. Default Chapter

Seeing thru u.

Hi,dis' is Mai,I usually work with my sis Pugi,but this time I thought 'nah!'. So, here I am, all alone, with a computer, a pretty naf one if you ask me, but anyhoo,it lets me type,so,there's no problem. Ok,I don't own Beyblades,shame really...I had my own scripts 'n everything...ahem,I think Takao Aoki does. Yes, lucky guy...So, without further a do, let's get on with da story!

Oh, and this is set AFTER the 1st series, but BEFORE the 2nd. So it's all 1st series stuff, no Daichi (much to Pugi's dismay) or any others.

XMaiX

Chapter One: Your average monday morning?

It was another one of those dreaded mondays in Itako High and the pupils had their always enthusiastic looks of coming back to school from the weekend. This was no exception for the famous Kai Hiwatari,who,to say the very least,was not a morning person,let alone a monday one. His attitude suddenly changed as he entered his form room,for once again,he would get some time alone. Kai sat down at his desk promtly,dropping his bag down beside him. Where he then resorted to his habit of staring out the window. Much to his dismay, the bluenette was in a form with his 'teammates'. And it couldn't have gotten worser when their form tutor,Mr.Takei sat them in alphabetical order,and the only person who had the surname of 'G' was Tyson,so,Kai was stuck sitting next to him. However,as usual,the so-called 'champion' was late.

The 'barrier' that he created between him and the rest of the world was suddenly shattered into pieces by the always cheery voice of his hyper comrade Max Tate. Blue eyes stared at him cutely, which the bluenette despised having to see all the time.

"Mornin' Kai!"

Crimson eyes gazed up wearily, "Hm."

"Huh? Well it's nice to see you too!" The other boy replied, blonde strands of hair in his face. He swiped them aside hastily before continuing "So, how's your weekend been? Get up to anything fun?"

"'Fun' wouldn't particularly be a word I'd use when stuck with a phsycotic Grandfather who is obsessed with World Domination."

"Oh..." Max mumbled, his voice slowly trailing away, "So, the usual for you then?"

"Yes."

"Mm, well...hi anyway."

Kai smirked to himself, it always amused him how he could shut people up so quickly within a conversation. Max was sat beind him and Tyson in form, which was bad seeing as he often had to put up with their constant debates on random subjects, varying from cheese to the most frequent subject of beyblading, then to girls, which tended to be brought up by Tyson, with Max being an 'innocent little soul' as one teacher had described him before. Since the current time, Kai had never been one to ponder about love. But lately, that had seemed to change...

Even if he were to dawn upon the subject, he'd become lost in thought, why, he didn't know. But even if one was to mention the word love, he'd feel slightly different, which began to provoke the teen. Things had changed after the finals in Russia, including Kai, who no longer kept many things to himself, of course he kept SOME things, after all, you need some privacy.

As he was about to return to the outer scenery, amber orbs met his own, the other smiled, baring a small fang that poked out from within the corner of his mouth.

"Hiya Kai." He greeted, somehow unfazed about it being a monday, the day when Kai forbid anyone to be happy, as he had done to Max several times before with just a small glare. The Hiwatari looked up again, "Oh, hi Ray." He narrowed his eyes, now deep in thought,

Hm, strange...I never usually talk to them on a monday...oh well...

"Something wrong? "The neko-jin question, leaning on his desk slightly.

The bluenette snapped out of his trance suddenly, "Wha-? Uh, n-no."

Ray smiled once again, "You're more talkative than usual."

"Yeah, well..." Kai looked away from him, not intending to give the other a proper answer.

"HIIIIII!!!!!!!"Max interupted while sprawled over his own desk to reach the pair.

The neko-jin laughed under his breath as the blonde boy desperately held on so not to fall off his desk, but all ended in vain as he suddenly slipped, tumbling down to the floor with a loud thump.

"What's going on here?!" Mr.Takei snapped, "Tate. Would there be a possible 'decent' reason as to why you're on the floor?"

Max got up on his feet with the help of his feline friend, clasping his hands behind his back, "I-I f-fell off my desk, s-sir." He replied, staring down at the floor.

"Pardon?"

The blonde boy looked up at his form tutor, furiosity in the man's eyes, "I went to talk to Kai 'n Ray by leaning over my desk, then I fell."

Mr.Takei shot him a death glare, which would've been friendly, compared to Kai's.

"Just stay in your place next time. Kon, why aren't you in your seat?"

Ray avoided his gaze, looking to the side, "I-"

"He was talking to me sir."

All three turned to the bluenette, whom they hadn't noticed till just now.

Mr.Takei rolled his eyes, "Hiwatari, always wanting to give me hassle eh?"

"No. Just talkin' to Ray." Kai replied a smug look on his face as he spoke.

"Don't answer back to me like that."

"Like what sir? I'm merely telling you the answer you wanted."

"I'm warning you. Speak like that and you'll get a detention."

Kai folded his arms, laughing to himself, " You'll give a student a detention for answering your question?!"

"That's it." Mr.Takei said, "Ten minutes with me after school."

The bluenette threw his hands up, "WHAT?! I didn't do anything!!!!!"

The man turned from them and walked to his desk, "Tough."

He sat down and began scribbling with a pencil.

Kai folded his arms again, letting out a heavy sigh, "Baka."

"I beg your pardon Hiwatari?"

The bluenette froze as their form tutor glared up at him in disgust.

"Well? Is there something you wish to share with me?"

Kai wanted to kick himself for such a ridiculous mistake, "Um, no sir."

"Are you sure?" Mr.Takei asked.

"Yes."

The man picked his pencil back up, "Good. And Kon, get in your seat."

Ray nodded in reply, dropping his bag down behind his chair and sitting next to Max. He glanced at the teacher quickly, before leaning to the bluenette,

"Thanks for earlier."

Kai smiled at him, "You're welcome." He then turned away from the neko-jin.

Ok, why did I just do that?! Normally, I'd let them get the blame...hm...Something's going on here...and why did I smile at him?! He must think I'm mad now...

The neko-jin went to sit on his seat when he fell all the way back with a yelp,

The pencil was put down again as Mr,Takei looked back up, "Kon. What on earth are you playing at?!"

Ray got up onto his knees, glaring at Max, who had taken his chair from behind him before he could sit.

"Sorry sir. I...kinda' fell off my chair." He gritted his teeth at the blonde.

"Be glad I'm not saying you did this."

Max gulped loudly, nodding hastily. "Ok!"

Mr.Takei let out a sigh, "Why did I have to be stuck with you lot?! Hiwatari's nothing but trouble, Tate's always giggling, you just do stupid things at times and Granger's always late. Why can't you lot be like Kenny?"

As the three boys looked to the side, Max began to giggle again, much to the man's dismay, "HI CHIEF!!!! I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU THERE!!!!"

"Tate. You'll be joining Hiwatari after school, you too Kon, seeing as you can't sit down without making a nuisance of yourself."

Kai let out a laugh, unfolding his arms, "Well, at least I'm not alone!"

Mr.Takei clenched his fist, "WILL YOU THREE JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN TAKE THE REGISTER?!"

The class was almost silent except for the excited whispers that went about.

Max, Kai and Ray all nodded, trying their best to not laugh. The blonde boy made a whimpering noise,

"But it was Kai sir."

The blunette's jaw dropped as he turned to face the boy, "Was not!!! I di-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" Mr.Takei boomed his face now red in colour, he began to breathe heavily, his teeth gritted, "Thank you..."

The trio were quiet from then on, Kai still glaring at Max for accusing him earlier.

Ray watched the pair as the smaller boy poked his tongue out and kept crossing his eyes at the other.

"Tyson Granger."

The room was silent.

Mr.Takei looked up, "Late...AGAIN..." Letting out a sigh, he continued, "Kai Hiwatari."

The boy was too busy glaring at Max to notice, and didn't reply to his form tutor.

"Hiwatari? Are you listening?"

Still no answer.

"HIWATARI!!!!!!"

Kai nearly leapt out of his skin, turning to face him, "Oh! Yes sir."

"Idiot."

Suddenly, as the man was going to continue, the door clicked open.

"About time Granger..."

From behind the door came a nervous laugh, "Uh...yeah..." A figure stepped in, "Sorry I'm late..."

"Je m'exuse de mon retard!!!!!" Max chirped.

"Yes, excuse the retard." Kai said. The blonde boy giving him a odd look as he did.

"No, it means 'so-"

"I know what it means idiot."

"Oh... it's just that you-"

"We'll just wait for Max to finish his conversation..." Mr.Takei sneered.

Max looked around the room gawmlessly at the sound of his name when Ray leant to his ear,

"I think he means you."

The blonde nodded with a cretinous smile, "Ah! Ok sir, carry on."

"Thank you. Anyway...Granger, come here."

All was silent in the room as the teen slowly made his way to his form tutor, who didn't look at all amused right now.

"I'd be right to assume you overslept AGAIN?"

The boy grinned impudently while nodding, "Yeah..."

This was all Mr.Takei needed to hear, he picked up his pencil, "Go sit down now. Oh, and you'll be joining your friends with me after school."

"Huh? Uh, ok. Whatever..."

"Way to go Tyson..." Kai jeered as he took a seat beside him," Trust you to be late..."

The said boys rolled his eyes, "And trust you to be the first to say that."

He frowned, turning to the pair behind, "What happened then?"

Max began to giggle YET AGAIN, "I fell off the desk when trying to talk to these two, then Ray 'fell' off his chair, when actually, I pulled his chair away, while Kai did his typical act of mouthing at sir."

"Yes, extremely typical of him." Tyson mumbled.

The bluenette raised an eyebrow, "So, you got something to say about that?"

"Of course not. Say, I have a new talent, impersonating!"

Max seemed pretty impressed by this as he leant in, "Can you show us one?"

"Well, I only have ONE."

"Show!"

"With pleasure." Tyson cleared his throat then folded his arms, "I'm Kai, I'm better than you, I say what I want when I want, for I am King of the World. SO HAIL TO DE SCARF BABY!!!!!!" He grinned, "Bet that was the most bang-on Kai impression you've heard!"

(A.N: Lia Xaragi will know what the 'hail to de scarf baby' bit's about...and my other friends so don't think I forgot about you!)

"Heh, no..." Ray said. "I give it a 5, it's slightly accurate in some sense as to him saying whatever he wants..."

"10!"Max piped up, "It's SO like him!!!"

"I give it 0, it's crap and extremely stupid." Kai finished. "However, being King wouldn't be so bad...and what the hell was the 'hail to the scarf' thingy about?!"

"well you keep wearing it. So, I thought of that line. And it's kinda' your trademark, along with the triangles, two toned blue hair, clothes, and the blades on your gloves..."

Max nodded as his friend was speaking," You're just unique Kai, 'cos you don't see anyone similar to you, unless, they dyed their hair or somethin'..." He paused, "Hey, my Mom might let me have highlights or-"

"WHAT?!" Kai let out a manical laugh, "Man you crack me up..."

"But, I was being serious..." Max pouted and continued, "Anyway, what colour do you guys think I should have? Black, red, green?"

"Go for pink. You'll be even more of a poof than you already are." Kai suggested.

Tyson rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh, "Ignore the uptight bastard. Well, red sounds cool...black really isn't you, or, you could have orange?"

Amber orbs glanced from figure to figure then he spoke up, "Why don't you just leave it as it is?"

Max stared at him warmly, "You don't think my hair's bad?"

Ray smiled at him, "'Course not, it's what makes you."

"Yeah. A dumb blonde, suits well."

"KAI!" The neko-jin snapped, "Leave Maxie alone."

"Yeah KAI, stop being so mean." Tyson sneered.

The bluenette raised an eyebrow, seeming unfazed by what they were saying, where he came back with a simple answer.

"Whatever."

The dragoon blader let out a laugh at this, "See. It WAS an accurate impersonation of you. Let's take phrases, 'I'm better than you' or 'I say what I want when I want'."

"Let's do another impersonation," Kai proposed, "I'm Tyson, I'm a fat dick-head who boasts about their non-existent blading skills and am nothing but a lousy cheat who relies on a blonde poof with a helium voice for help."

There came a muffled laugh from behind and Tyson clenched his fist, "RAY!!! I thought you were on my side!!!!"

"Sorry Ty'." The neko-jin replied,"But that's a pretty good impersonation, I'll give it 10!"

Max's bottom lip began to quiver as he heard this, "S-So...I'm a blonde poof with a helium voice?!"

"Huh? Oh, well, um... I dunno'..."

"Mean kitty..."

"Don't. Call. Me. Kitty."

"Meow?"

"Max. I'm being serious..."

"Meowmeowmeowmeowmeow!!!!"

Ray's amber gaze transfixed the blonde boy in fear, Kai merely smirked in amusement at this however.

"Mm, here's when we come to a flashback where I clearly state the riducule of insulting a neko-jin, but NOOOO, ickle Maxie doesn't want to listen. Maybe the theory of blondes is true...But anyway, despite all this, he just goes ahead and does the opposite. Well, whatever happens to you in the end, don't come crying to me about it, all you need to remember is that I was right in the end and you weren't."

Tyson let out a whoop, "Woah. Nice speech Hiwatari!!!"

"Shut up. I don't need your insolent remarks."

"Yes o almighty one."

"Then shut up already."

"Will do."

"Hm."

"ANYWAY..." The neko-jin said, "Max. I'll let you off this time, but any other time you wanna' do this..." He smirked, baring his fang again, "You'll know what's coming...Understood?"

With a small whimper the said boy nodded, glancing to the side in worry, "I don't know who's scarier...you, or Kai..."

"I will take that as a compliment." The bluenette uttered.

Tyson let out a groan, "Right, moving onto a BETTER subject... if that's ok with his majesty?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at him, "His Majesty would prefer you actually shut up. However, one would find even such a thing impossible..."

"Heh, um...in my language please?!"

"I'd rather you didn't talk anymore, but you can't manage without talking, so, you might aswell carry on."

"Ah...ok. The Hiwatari has spoken!"

"Hm...Baka..."

Tyson made a 'tch' noise, turning away from him," Predictable." He shook his head then smiled,"Ok then. Max, what d'ya wanna' talk about?"

Blue eyes blinked at him, there was a pause, "Um...I dunno'?"

"MAX!"

"Sorry...But honest, I don't, we've talked about EVERYTHING."

The dragoon blader let out a laugh, "Maxie...there are still many things we can discuss."

"Such as?"

"I dunno'..."

Max's face lit up, "Oh! I know it's sad, but, which country do you hate the most and why?"

Tyson let out another laugh, this one louder, "Russia. It's full of frigid retards and-"

The blonde boy gulped, while Tyson was ranting on, there was a particular person present, who was Russian. "Ty'. Shh!"

"Just a sec', anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, they're all frigid retards and-"

"TYSON. STOP."

"Wait! And if there was a Russian nearby, I'd tell them just that!"

"Go ahead 'Champion'. I'm listening."

Tyson let out a yelp, "KAI! Hiya buddy o' pal of mine!" He let out a groan, "Aw man. I fucked up bad..."

Kai smirked, jabbing him harshly, "Well Tyson? You said you wanted to talk to me."

"Heh, um, about that...it was nothing, so let's forget ALL about it eh? That sound good to ya'?"

The bluenette cracked his knuckles, "I'm afraid not. Plus you know it's not good to keep me waiting, so if you're so tough, come tell me what you've just said. Because I'm always willing to hear these things."

"Um, no..."

"Come on. You said you wanted to tell a Russian that. Well, you have a Russian right here, so get talkin'. Unless...I have to FORCE you to tell me."

Tyson let out a whimper, "I'm sorry, really. Please, I didn't mean any of it! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!"

Kai rolled his eyes, turning to the neko-jin, "Sheesh, and this is the guy who can't shut up for ages. Now he doesn't even want to speak."

Ray laughed nervously, leaning away from the other, "To be honest, I don't blame him..."

The bluenette pouted, "Hm. Max. Are you scared of me too?"

The said boy nodded in reply, Kai rolling his eyes, "Fine. Tyson, you and Max are very weak, and so is Chief."

Tyson frowned at him, "What about Ray?!"

"I think Kai has a thing for him." Max snickered.

"DO NOT!!!!" Kai snapped, "Ray isn't weak like you lot."

"Nah. Kai just has certain FEELINGS for him..."Tyson said.

"I AM NOT GAY." Kai stated with a serious tone.

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "Well if I remember right, you clearly stated you didn't like girls."

"That doesn't make me gay!!!!"

"Does." Max interupted, "Don't it Ray?"

The neko-jin raised his hands, "I'm not getting involved."

"Fine!" The blonde boy muttered, "Heh, then why don't you call Ray weak?"

Kai folded his arms, "Because he isn't, unlike you lot."

Tyson poked him irretably, "Stop bringing us up and answer the question!"

"I did you spasticated Japanese."

"Hiwatari. I hope you realise that you attend a Japanese school, so I suggest you keep that comment to yourself." Mr.Takei said.

Kai rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh, "I understand, but surely one is entitled to their own opinion?"

"Let's get one thing straight shall we? I'm a teacher, and you're a mere child."

"13 actually sir."

"Whatever. You have no right to speak to me in that manner."

Kai threw his hands up,"You expect me to listen to YOU?! What kind of place is this?!"

"It's called a 'school' Hiwatari."

"Kai's not used to taking orders sir, he's a rich bas- um, baka." Tyson said.

Max nodded with him, "Yep! But Ty'...I don't think sir wants to talk anymore."

"Neither do I Max..." He let out a laugh, "Why don't we just talk then?"

"OK!"

Meanwhile, the neko-jin sat deep in thought. Is it just me, or is Kai acting strangely today? Maybe it is just me, but he DOES seem different. Dunno' why though...and I'm not sure whether to ask him either...Hey, I sit with him next lesson, I'll ask him then. However, there's a chance I'll end up with a fist in my face if I say that...Hm...well, it's better to try than regret it later isn't it? If I were to ask him now, Tyson 'n Max would interfere, and that's the LAST thing I need... Ray stared down at the desk, tracing a circle with his finger.

Though to be honest, from the Kai we've got to know, I certainly prefer this one...he's changed a lot since the world champoinships...plus Boris was sent to prison for a few months. But when it came to Volitaire, the police didn't even bother. After all, he's alreadfy got half of Russia at his mercy. Poor Kai...To think that's his own grandfather!!! If I were him, I wouldn't live under the same roof as that man, then again, where else can he go?! I doubt the abbey's a good idea, plus, he has all the stuff with his parents 'n that...Man, Kai suffers too much...

"Ray...Ray? RAY!!!!!"

The neko-jin snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh?! Oh! Sorry Kai."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Well, you finally come to your senses."

Ray smiled, running a hand through his hair, pausing suddenly. Kai was leaning to him over the desk, propped up by his elbows. He was never one to follow the uniform code either, and had the top few buttons of his shirt undone, giving the neko-jin a view of his muscular chest. The bluenette frowned with concern, "Ray?"

No reply.

"Ray? Are you in there?!"

Ray was currently too busy to reply at the moment, Woah… he has a lot of muscles… I wish I could stare down Kai's shirt all day… NO RAY. WE DO NOT WANT TO STARE DOWN YOUR TEAM CAPTAIN'S SHIRT!!! However… it couldn't hurt to look, could it?

"Ray… HEY!!!!!"

The neko-jin made a sound of disapproval as the other stood up properly, "Hi Kai…"

"About time..." The bluenette said, "The others have already left for class."

"Huh? Oh, ok. We'd best go then." Ray got up out of his seat, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

The form room was empty, say for their form tutor, who wasn't amused to say the very least.

"You two. Go to your lessons!!!!" He snarled, "And sort out your shirt Hiwatari, they made those top buttons for a reason."

"Yes sir..." Kai droned. "C'mon Ray, let's get outta' here..."

The neko-jin nodded solemnly, shuffling along behind the other.

As they walked along the corridor, not a word was said, Ray finally looked up from the floor, plucking up his courage to speak.

"Hey, Kai... About earlier...In form?"

"What about it?" The other questioned.

Amber orbs turned back to the floor, "Well, you... no means to be rude. But, you were acting...strange..." He screwed his face up, preparing for an hour long lecture, or worse. However, that didn't happen.

Re-opening his eyes, the neko-jin ws suprised as the bluenette turned to face him with a warm smile.

"Yeah, well. Don't take it personally, I only did what I had to back then."

"Whatever you say Kai..." Ray sneered, "You just can't admit you helped one of us out for the first time..."

Kai laughed under his breath, "Don't push your luck Kon. Like I said, I did only what I had to, it doesn't mean I favour you more than the others."

"Aww...surely you like me a BIT more than them?"

"Well...you aren't as stupid, I'll give you that. But hey, YOU were the one who sat there gawmlessly for ages after form! What was up with you?! Like you were in some trance..."

Ray blushed slightly, "I... uh...well. Hmph. I have my reasons Hiwatari, and we'll leave it at that."

The bluenette raised his eyebrows, "Touchy... Maybe some of my common sense is rubbing off on you..."

"I have you know you're not the only one with wits around here. If that's the way you think, I believe you've highly underestimated me."

"Hnm. I suppose it would be fair to allow one a small place in the limelight, even if the have no reason to be there."

Ray pouted at this, "Ooooh....Hiwatari you-"

Kai rolled his eyes, stopping, "Chill Ray, I was only jokin'. " He looked away, "You're right actually...Back in form, I wasn't joking about you being stronger than the others, you are. As you just told me, people underestimate you."

He smiled, "It's not just physical strength I'm on about either. I mean mental strength too."

"Mental...strength?"

"Yeah. In the head. You're able to endure a lot, take the world championships for instance, vs Bryan, he was a tough opponent, but only had the physical part. In truth, he was weak, unless you have both parts to the whole strength thing, you're useless."

Ray stared in awe as they started to walk again, "I suppose you'd be the right one to talk about this kind of stuff. After all, with your whole thing in the abbey."

Kai looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah..."

The neko-jin sidled up to him hastily, "you know I weren't bein' mean to you. I just-"

"Whatever you say."

"Kai I-"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"No, just list-"

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear the first part."

"KAI. Liste-"

"Mm hm. Yep. I get it."

Ray had his fingers clenching into a fist, he stood there with eyes narrowed. However, he couldn't keep all his anger in right now.

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN YOU BAKA?! I DON'T CARE WHO THE FUCKING HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT I AM TRYING TO ACT LIKE A CIVILISED BEING AND REASON WITH YOU BUT IF THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE LIKES OF KAI HIWATARI THEN I SAY-"

Kai rolled his eyes, gripping the other's shoulders tightly, "Hey, Ray, calm it. I was just playin' with your head!"

Ray lifted his head, now red faced by all the yelling, "You...w-were?..."

"Mm hm."

"I've been an idiot...haven't I? Just yelling at you for no reason 'n-"

"Of course not." The bluenette repled. He let out a sigh as he spoke, outstretching his arms, "Come here..."

The neko-jin slowly shuffled towards the other, being embraced by strong arms. "Then why all the stuff just now?"

"I just thought you needed some stress release. You seemed a little tense about something... anything you wanna' tell me before we go to class? After all, this is one of the rare moments there are where Tyson and Max aren't around."

Ray rested hs head against the bluenette's chest, "I'm...ok...for the moment..."

"You sure?"

The neko-jin thought for a moment, sighing heavily.

"Yeah..."

Kai stared down at the other with worry, "Look, I may be the most frigid bastard you've ever come across, but I still wanna' know what's up. You know you can talk to me about stuff right?"

"I suppose so…" Ray lifted his head, "In truth. You're one of the nicest people I've met… Tyson 'n that don't really care what's wrong with others."

"As long as they're happy. Nothing else matters hm?"

Ray blinked, "Yeah…" He paused for a moment, "Wow…you're even nicer than I thought..."

"Uh…o-ok…" The bluenette replied.

"No- seriously! It's just that, well...before...you never used to care about us, or what was wrong."

"Yeah well, USED TO Ray. Not anymore."

"HEY G- HUH?!"

The pair immediatly let go of each other at the sound of Tyson's voice, who ran over to them. Max trailing along behind, "Ok. Someone PLEASE explain?!"

Ray ran a hand through his hair, looking to the side, "We were only talking."

"Whilst hugging?"

"Yes..."

"WHY WERE YOU HUGGING?! AND OF ALL PEOPLE, KAI?!"

This really isn't working… I'll just have to tell them the truth, or PART of it anyway…

"I just needed to get some stuff off my chest, that's all…"

Tyson shook his head, fingers curling into a fist slightly, "HUH?! OF ALL PEOPLE?! **WHY KAI FOR MAXIE'S SAKE?!**"

"YES!!! WHY KAI FOR MY SAKE?!?!?!?!" Max finished.

Ray folded his arms promptly, "There was nothing wrong in talking about these things to Kai."

Kai snorted at this, "You make me sound like some threat to mankind."

The dragoon blader smirked, "Kai Hiwatari is about to kill us !!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kai stopped the over dramatic teen by grabbing his blazer, "I'd only kill you Tyson. Actually, Max...Kenny...the scrap of metal he carries around..."

"That would be my laptop."

"Yeah, whatever. Who else? Oh, Volitaire, Boris, anyone else who's with the whole Biovolt crap. Except Tala, he's an ok guy really. The other's are complete idiots. KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!!"

The others had taken a few steps away from him, except Ray, who was probably used to the random things Kai sometimes did, "Kai? You ok?"

The bluenette laughed nervously, "I...um...sorry about that..."

The neko-jin turned to the others with a smypathetic smile, all hiding behind Kenny for safety. "Kai's normal now. You can come out."

Max and Tyson let out a sigh, stepping out fom behind the Cheif.

"Do we trust the cat Maxie?"

"I-"

"CAT?! I'M HALF CAT YOU IDIOT!!!!!! Heh, why don't I give you something to remember that of?" Ray said,

Kai glanced to Kenny, who slowly shuffled away to class. He rolled his eyes, "Well... it looks like I'll be making a decision... to control the crazy neko-jin, or to sit back and watch what becomes of the champion? Hm... pretty tough..."

Max was holding the neko-jin back slightly, only inches away from the dragoon blader, who seemed slightly scared by his teamate's reaction to being called a cat. The bluenette beathed in, sighing heavily.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!! YOU GUYS HAD BETTER GET YOUR SORRY ASSES TO CLASS RIGHT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO SPEND THE WEEKEND UNDER MY TRAINING FOR 12 HOURS NON-STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU, I'LL YOU CAN SPEND AFTERSCHOOL TRAINING TOO!!!!!!"

His teamates froze, then scurried away quickly down the corridor.

Kai smirked as he watched them disappear, hands on his hips.

"That always works..."

(End chapter)

Mai: I hope you liked the chappy!!! Oh, and Tala might come and go in my authoress notes.

Tala: I could.

Mai: See. Told ya. Oh, flames will be donated towards me and Lia Xaragi's 'To kill list'.

Tala: Please review for us.

Mai: Yes, I'll update sometime near January. I know it's a long wait, however, if I get to typing my 2nd chapter onto the PC (I've written 13 chapters on papeer already) then I might update a lil' earlier. ALSO, REVIEWS MIGHT HELP ME!!!!

Tala: Review people!!!!!!

Mai: See ya all next chapter and bye!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	2. Chapter Two The infamous sleeping nekoji...

Seeing Thru u.

Mai: Hiya people, first of all, I'm really sorry for an EXTREMELY late update, I haven't been able to get on the computer for a while due to a virus, it's called my sister, Yugi. She's a pain sometimes... but anyway, I'm also really grateful to the reviews I've now got. On wi-

Tala: Can't I say something!

Mai: Erm, ok.

Tala: Mai shall now thank the following people.

Mai: Yep, ok!

**Lia Xaragi- **My infamous pal Lia, hope you've had a great b-day. So, take this chappy like an extra prezzie ok? Also hope your boyfriend hasn't been giving you too much stress, and might actually remember to call you. But anyway, thanks.

**Yugi- **The fact that you're the only person I'd know to go 'Daichi! Daichi!' in their review gave away your whole plot. Soz, I guess you haven't won this time. You virus of a sister. But thankies for reviewing, and showing me, erm, 'explict' pictures of Yami and Yugi.

**Sarah Costa- **I know full well that you, aswell as others have been waiting for this chapter a while now. So I'm real sorry. I guess Kai talking more IS slightly strange, but, it's better than having to type "..." just to let readers know he's actually still there. And brooding.

**Kiko Cat- **You've changed the pen name since before, oh well! It's still cool. Are you a neko? Soz, but anyway, thanks for your review, and for your patience, it's greatly appreaciated. And you're not the only one who's pointed out that's Kai's talking more, well, being less cold as you said, but hey. Both nearly the same, I think...

**Hawk-EVB- **Um, if you have sky, you can watch beyblade at 4:00n on toonami. It's on in the morning round about 9:00 'ish - 11:00 on other random channels in the morning. Or you can watch it on toonami later about 9:00-10:00 in the evening. Thank you for your review.

Tala: Done?

Mai: Yep.

Tala: Good. Now start typing the chapter.

Mai: Yes sir.

X

**Chapter Two- The infamous sleeping neko-jin.**

Ray sat at his desk in their English class, staring ahead as he thought about this morning's events. He sighed, looking round the room.

Bright blue orbs watched up at him, then returned to a small scrap of paper as the blonde began to scribble on it. He smiled, holding it up afterwards.

The neko-jin simply nodded, smiling back, "Very nice." He mouthed, though, that wasn't really true. He had to admit, Max wasn't really an artist... but if he had said anything else, the blonde would've started moping for the rest of the day. Clinging onto is arm and demanding to know why he didn't like it...

So, the neko-jin decided to go and see whether there was actually anything interesting going on. He stopped at Tyson, frowning concerningly. The boy had his hands up against the window, a wide grin on his face as he watched the girls having P.E on the tennis courts nearby.

"Pervert..."

Ray blinked, turning to the unamused bluenette beside him, "Huh? Oh, Tyson? Yeah." It seemed the neko-jin's boredom had taken toll as he stared at the other blankly.

"What!"

"Erm... what?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

The other raised an eyebrow, tilting his head, "Like what?" He pouted, waving his hand out, "Lemme' alone... me tired..."

Ray rubbed an eye, resting his head on his desk.

"Idiot..."

Max peered round, "Don't be mean, Kai."

The bluenette glared at the other, "Be glad that Ray's sitting between us..."

The blonde made a small whimper, returning to his picture.

Kai let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "Ray, you can get up now."

He watched as the other still layed there, he leant over, jabbing him in the back.

"Ray... cut it out already..." He gave another jab, "Ray!"

The bluenette moved aside raven tresses, eyes widening, "He's actually fallen asleep..." He blinked, "Hey blondie!" He hissed.

Blue eyes looked up from he paper, blinked at him, then looked away again.

Kai gritted his teeth, "He HAD to fall asleep in class, didn't he? Couldn't wait till he got home, NO, little cat-boy decides to take his cat nap now..."

"Cat boy!" Amber orbs glared at him wearily, "I'm a neko-jin idiot, HALF cat!"

"You eat fish, you fall asleep all the time. You must be a cat."

"HALF cat."

"We should get some string and see if you start playing with it..."

"I'm bloomin' HALF cat you-" Ray stopped, biting his lower lip, "Argh, whatever..."

Kai smirked down at him, gripping his shoulder, "I was only joking, HALF cat-boy."

"It's Ray to you mister."

"I thought your name was Raymond."

The neko-jin narrowed his eyes but smiled, waggling a finger, "It is, but we won't bring that up. Ok, Hiwatari?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at him, "Only if you stop staring at me. You did that earlier too..."

Ray blinked, "Huh? Oh... yeah. I remember..."

_That was when I was staring down your shirt, but, we won't say that..._

"What do you keep thinking about anyway! You never used to do this..." Kai said.

The other shrugged in reply, "I dunno', but then again, I could ask you the ame question, you've not been quite yourself either. Not that I'm saying I prefered it when you hardly spoke to us! I- well, I like it when you kinda'... talk more 'n stuff... you know..."

Kai cocked his head slightly, "Not really..."

Ray hid behind his hair as his cheeks began to flush, "Oh. Well,sorry about that... I guess I'm just talking rubbish again... "He sighed, "Yeah... that must be it..."

The bluenette glanced to the side, "It's not rubbish Ray... It made sense to you didn't it?"

"I guess..." The neko-jin mumbled, "Do you think I'm stupid now?"

"What!" Kai sighed again, "Hey, look. I never said you were stupid, you're entitled to say what you want right? C'mon, I should know."

Ray smiled up at him, "I suppose. Thanks..." He finished, his blush creeping back slightly.

The bluenette frowned, shaking his head, "For what?" He smiled back, "I haven't done anything."

"Of course you have. You actually bothered to listen to me... unlike, the others..."

"Not this again... Ray, they're in their own little worlds, they don't know what's going on in reality. Besides, I said we can talk when you need to, didn't I?"

"Yeah..." Ray replied.

Kai nodded, "Then stop getting so down, it's not like our lil' neko-jin friend to get upset like this."

The other blinked at him, "Ok, I promise to be happy."

The bluenette smiled, raising his head, Max was still drawing, as for Tyson... He was still occupied in his perverted activities. Kai then looked back down, eyes widening at the neko-jin.

"That doesn't mean you can go back to sleep!"

(End chapter)

Mai: Aww, bless lil' Ray...

Tala: Wow, I'm suprised, you actually managed to finish the chapter, though it's kinda' short don't you think?

Mai: Quality not quantity, hon'.

Tala: How do you know people will like it?

Mai: I can tell. Who wouldn't like a cute lil' sleeping neko?

Tala: -stares at Mai- She's gone mad...

Mai: I heard that, VALKOV.

Tala: 00' Shit...

(Please leave me a nice review, even if the update's VERY late. I like reviews... If that don't convince you, maybe this will.)

PLEASE-REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

Thank you!


	3. Chapter Three Cats and dogs

Seeing thru u

Mai: Helloz peeps, I am back.

Tala: You're late, again.

Mai: I know. So I'd better get on with the thank yous.

**Lia Xaragi- **I can't actually answer all of your question, seeing as it will give away the plot of my story. But HE will appear later on, I thought I told you? Wait- no I didn't. Soz! But thankies for the review(s)!

**Loveisagiftuseitwisely- **Sorry if I didn't make much sense in where I ended my chapter. But, everything will be explained later! That's so nice of you to say that my story was getting good, trust me, it'll get even better! Thanks for the review!

**Kiko cat- **Cool! You're chinese, and have a cat related name. It's a good enough excuse to call yourself a neko-jin!Thanks for the review!

Mai: Ok, I'm done. I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner!

Tala: Hm. Where am I in this story!

Mai: The authouress note.

Tala: Very funny. Anyway, Mai doesn't own Beyblades.

Mai: Unfortunatly...

Tala: Right, on with the chapter!

Mai: HEY! I'M the one who gives orders round here. It's MY story!

Tala: 00' Ok...

Mai: Don't forget to review peeps!

**Chapter Three- Cats and dogs.**

Crimson eyes narrowed in thought as they watched the neko-jin beside him, who was once again fast asleep. But since they were in maths, he had a decent excuse. The bluenette sighed, resting his head on his desk, he still couldn't shake this /feeling/. He had no idea what it was, but, unlike usual, he hadn't actually gotten mad at his teamates. Maybe he /did/ have to shout at them to get to class, but that was his job as captain. Call it role playing or whatever, but, he still found it strange. The more Kai thought about it, his teamates didn't seem such bad people anymore, maybe... he was starting to like them! The bluenette shook his head, turning back to the sleeping neko-jin. He couldn't like them, but- something told him he wanted to...

Kai took one glance up at the board, raising an eyebrow, maths wasn't really enjoyable for him. Though he was quite good at it, and Ray too, which figured why they were both put in the top set. Along with Kenny, but, he was a natural expert with figures. His on going thoughts had distracted him a lot now, almost /too/ much... So much it actually scared him. Running a hand through blue bangs, he put his head in his hands. _What the hell is up with me today!_ He thought, _I just can't seem to focus today! This is ridiculous... I don't even understand what's gotten me so off guard today! I need answers... but maybe... _

"Ahhh... nothin' better than a good sleep!"

Kai shook out of his thoughts, facing a curious neko-jin, "Hey... you don't look so good."

The bluenette bit his lower lip, looking away, "I- I'm fine!" He snapped.

Ray stared at him, turning to his book, "Ok... Sorry, you looked pretty freaked out with something, I thought I 'd just check if you were alright." He frowned, noticing the almost sadened look on his captain's face.

"Thank... you."

Ray stared wide eyed, did Kai just... apologize!

_The way Kai said that... he seemed really down. Maybe I should just help him a bit._

"Hey, it's nothing ok?" The neko-jin smiled, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. Kai immediatly tensed as he did so. _It's that feeling again! Why can't it leave me alone!_

The bluenette winced, brushing Ray's hand away, "We should be getting on with the work. Besides, I'm fine, I told you that." He sighed, "I- just need time to think... alone preferably."

"Kai..." The other whispered, "You're /far/ from fine. Please, can't I help you? Just this once? I know you've told us many times, you don't like us getting in the way. But, you helped me earlier, so, I just wanna' return the favour."

A smile graced the other's lips, "Tyson's stubborness has rubbed off on you I see. But really, I'm alright. Though, I suppose, if I need help, I'll let you come and help."

"Aww... you're too kind." Ray mused.

Kai frowned, folding his arms, "But only 'cos you start getting paranoid over the simplest of things. Man, I swear I'll have to call you 'mom' soon..."

"Ok 'son', help me with my maths work." The neko-jin said, slamming his book infront of the other, "Because I don't even know what the heck we're supposed to do."

"News-flash cat-boy, neither do I."

Ray's eye twitched as he clenched his fist, "Cat-boy!"

"Yes, you."

"You really piss me off at times!"

"Likewise."

The neko-jin pouted, stabbing at the book with his thumb, "Just help me!"

"It never hurts to say please." Kai said, looking away from the other.

"Fine. PLEASE may you help me!"

The bluenette turned his attention back to Ray, "I told you I don't know what to do," He peered over his shoulder at Kenny, who had finished his work by now, "Hey, can we have a look at your book for a second?"

(If he had eyes) Kenny stared at him around the screen of his laptop, "Why?"

Ray looked away, "Erm, we just need to-"

"Copy my answers?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "No. We want to compare them with our own."

Kenny paused, "I still don't believe you."

"Just give me the damn book."

"No!" The other raised his index finger, "Cheaters never prosper!"

"Well we'll just have to see about that then, won't we?" The bluenette said.

Kenny laughed nervously, "On second thoughts, you take it."

"Hm, I thought you'd see it that way."

Ray immediatly flipped the book open, clutching his pen, "Hehe... my brilliance has once again led us to success!"

"/Your/ brilliance!" Kai narrowed his eyes, "/I'm/ the one who-" He stopped as the other leaned in close, placing a finger on his lips.

"I was joking."

The bluenette blinked, backing away slightly, "Ray... what exactly are you doing!"

"Shutting you up." The said boy replied, a small fang poked out from his upper lip as he smirked, "And by the look on your face it seems to have worked."

He laughed suddenly, poking the other on the forehead, "Aww, don't get mad with me Kai-kun! I was only playing around!"

This just made Kai more confused, he raised an eyebrow, turning back to his book with a sigh. _I'll never understand that guy..._

"Aww, now you're just gonna' disown me aren't you! Just because I freaked you out!"

"Yes, I'm going to disown as from today." The bluenette replied sarcasticly. "And I wasn't freaked out, thank you very much."

"Whatever. I saw what happened. Your face told me everything."

"Idiot..."

"Don't be so mean! Just because /I'm/ right for once!" Ray looked away, scribbling down all the answers hastily, "Well, I know the truth..."

Kai shook his head, peering over at Kenny's book, "If you say so."

"I did, didn't I?" The neko-jin laughed, patting him on the head, "Good doggy!"

"I'm not a dog."

"Yes you are!" Ray said, "You growl at people some times."

"You wish, Kon." Kai replied. "Now leave me alone. I am not a dog, maybe I do 'growl', but you're a cat."

"I know."

"Kitty."

"Aww, you came up with a lil' nickname for me! Thank you! Ok, you're doggy from now on."

Kai frowned at the other "I have a name you know."

"Yeah, doggy!" The neko-jin replied. "I think it suits you. I'll have to tell Tyson n' that about this!"

"Why the hell would you do that!"

Ray stared up in thought, "I don't really know, but, I just feel like it."

"Right..."

Kai looked up from his work having heard the neko-jin huff beside him, "What's wrong?"

Ray stared at him, shrugging, "I dunno'." He layed his head on the desk, raven bangs falling infront of his face as he held his hair wrap in his hand, brushing it against the bluenette's sleeve. "Why are you doing work, you crazy guy!"

He blinked as the other brushed his hair from his eyesight, "Well, seeing as we've sat here doing nothing for ages, we should at least copy these answers. Unless, you'd like to work the questions out by yourself."

"It's still work..."

Kai sighed, "It's called you being lazy."

"And damn proud of it too." Ray grumbled. "Say... what's your place like?"

"Hm?"

"You know...? Your house?"

The bluenette smirked down at him in amusement, " House? I live in a mansion."

"You lie." The neko-jin whispered, "I wanna' live in one."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Look. My Grandfather is a millionaire, billionaire maybe. What gives you the idea he'd chose to live in a house over a mansion?"

Ray pouted, jabbing him in the arm, "Lucky guy... can I live with you?" He sat up, "Pleeease? C'mon, how could you resist a lil' kitty like me? I know you'd /love/ for me to live with you!"

"No. You'd invite Tyson 'n blondie round all the time. Either that or they forcefully get into the place by themselves..." The bluenette said, he smiled as he noticed the other's look. "I'm afraid kitty can't stay with me."

"Wrong answer!" Ray replied, glomping him over the head.

"Grr... what the hell d'you do that for!" Kai snapped. He frowned as the other began to laugh, "See! You /do/ growl!"

"Whatever." The bluenette suddenly put down his pen earning a strange look from the neko-jin, "You're done already!"

"Yeah." Kai rested his head on his desk. "You can have the book now."

Ray nodded slowly, looking at the other in the corner of his eye nefore turning to his own book, "Right then... I guess I'd better start getting these answers down..." He looked back, smirking suddenly.The neko-jin smiled, watching as the bluenette slept quietly beside him.

"Aww... I guess lil' Kai-kun needed a nap too..."

(End chapter)

Mai: Another chapter finished.

Tala: How come Kai's fallen asleep too!

Mai: Who knows? But anyhoo, please leave a review for me!

Tala: Yes, or else I'll freeze you all!

Mai: Ok Frosty.

Tala: You-

Mai: So, see you all next time!

PLEASE- REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 TASTATS

Seeing thru u.

Mai: HELLO!

Tala: suddenly snaps awake Hmm?

Mai: Hehe, ok I'm really late with updating, so let's just get straight into the thank yous.

Tala: Sure.

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever- **I'm so glad someone agrees with the bad pairing... THANK YOU!

**Loveisagiftuseitwisely- **Thankies and here's the update!

**Kiko cat- **Yes, it was a very sweet chappy! Ahh bless, well thankies my neko friend!

**TALA MINE- TALA HOT- **Hmm, seems I have competition now, a lot of peeps I know don't like Tala, BUT I DO! I think it would be VERY interesting if kitty lived with Kai.

**Sam- **I really don't wanna' be rude to my peeps who review, but please, I took your lil' note at the end into account, okies? I take everyone's points into account and include them in my chapter to (hopefully) improve it. But thanks, you sounded really posh in your review...

**Lia- **XARAGI! HELLOS! Well, there's a funny bit I discovered when I got the beyblade manga is that Ray does actually keep falling asleep all the time for no apparant reason, whether its cat instincts I don't know, but hey! So he's not ill, no. I wouldn't make lil' kitty be ill! Not when there's the certain bluenette around.. heheheee...

**Deragonmaji- **Cool name by the way! Thankies for saying my fics cool, but I'm really sorry for the late update! FORGIVE ME!

Tala: Done?

Mai: Yep!

Tala: Well you'd better start typing then.

Mai: I'd better had!

Tala: Are you mocking me?

Mai: No, you're too sexy to mock. Heheheheheheeeeee...

Tala: Fine. Well, Mai doesn't own beyblades.

Mai: (But I own you!)

Tala: Heh... just type now...

Chapter four: There's a strange thing about those strangers...

"Kai..."

Silence.

"Kai...?"

An even longer silence.

"KAI!"

Crimson eyes snapped open, the dual haired teen sitting up quickly, "Oh, it's only you."

"Only me!" Ray retorted, "Well, isn't that nice...?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at the other, "Hmm...? What did you want?"

"Well your 'majesty', you fell asleep. Oh, and why I woke you? The lessons over now."

"Kon, you're timing is rather inaccurate. Why wait till the END of the lesson to wake me?" The bluenette questioned, grabbing for his bag. The neko-jin didn't reply for a moment, blinking. "Well, what's the fun in waking up DURING the lesson? I mean, it's better to realise you slept through it, well, part of it anyway."

"I suppose..." Kai said. He got up slowly, the other following his lead as they made their way out of the classroom. "I told the other's to go on ahead and wait for us in the usual place."

"Oh, ok."

Ray frowned in concern at the other's sudden quiet nature, "Hey, Kai...?" He watched as the bluenette turned to look back at him, "Hmm?" He paused, narrowing his eyes, "If your next sentence involves the phrase 'is there something wrong?' I'm going to ignore you."

"Really!"

"What...?"

Ray blinked, "I mean, how could you be able to ignore ME!" He smiled and grabbed Kai's arm, "C'mon we're such good friends though. Well, you've proved that you clearly despise making any contact with Tyson 'n that. I guess I've made an acheivement!"

The bluenette raised an eyebrow, "What the heck-!" He stopped as the neko-jin flashed a devious smile before embracing him tightly, "Well I'm the only Bladebreaker to successfully share a conversation with the anti-social captain. I can see right through you Kai, you aren't a bad guy at all! You just want someone you can talk to, right?"

Kai frowned in the other's grip, against his wishes he knew he'd never be able to deny it, but Ray was right... Maybe that really was all he wanted... But inside of him he wanted more... MUCH MORE...

"I take it by your awkward silence that for once I may be correct about you?" Ray mused, waiting for a reply. "I guess..." The bluenette mumbled before looking away. Kai's eyes suddenly grew wide as the other's hand slipped underneath his shirt, "Er... Ray...?"

"Hmm?" The neko-jin seemed to be in his own little world by now, smiling to himself.

"You can let go now. After all, this is looking kind of wrong you know? If you haven't realised wherer your hands are going that is."

Ray turned to stare up at his captain slowly with a malicious smirk, "It depends, did you want my hand to go up or down? Besides... you're the captain, and I'm... like your slave I guess."

Kai decided that he'd look away now, and stay like that for all he cared.

"Kai? Hey..." Ray peered round to see the other's face, "Awww... Lil' Kai's blushing!"

"Am not."

"Yes you are! Don't think I can't see it! And don't you start giving me the 'oh, it's just hot in here' excuse. Hehe, the neko-jin knows well!"

"The neko-jin knows too much..." Kai grumbled.

Ray blinked up at him, "Ah! So you WERE blushing!"

"I never said that Kon."

The neko-jin pouted, "Oh really? Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we?" He let his hand wander further up the other's shirt, stroking the skin underneath. "So... how's it now captain?" Ray teased, noticing the other's face redden even more, "I knew it! You blushed!" Amber eyes shot to the side as a figure slid past them at an unimaginable speed, the after draft whipping through raven bangs.

"Who... was that...?" Kai said, staring at one spot all the time he spoke.

The neko-jin shook his head, bewildered, "I don't know... they were wearing black clothes if that helps..."

"Not really." The bluenette replied, the other's arms snaking away. He frowned down at his pocket, noticing a folded peice of paper in it all of a sudden, he took it out, staring at it hard.

"What's up with that?" Ray asked, his head leaning to one side.

The bluenette narrowed his eyes, "This wasn't here before..." He said, crimson meeting amber in the midst of confusion.

"Well, see if it has anything on it." The neko-jin suggested, "I mean, it could just be nothing but a harmless peice of paper..." He laughed nervously, "After all, whoever that person was, if there even was one that is, it can't have been fast enough to put that in your pocket. That would just be... freaky..." Ray watched the other as he unfolded the paper, who was wearing a more confused look then before. "Well? What does it say?"

Kai raised his eyes level, passing him the note. The neko-jin frowned slightly, taking it from him, "Huh?" Ray paused, "'A simple embrace can mean so much more'?" The bluenette nodded at him, "But all the teachers have left for break by now and locked up their classrooms, there's no windows nearby either so, how the heck...!"

"I'm just as confused as you are." Kai added, "But whoever this person is, they managed to get into the school unknown. Any stranger who's seen and not recognised as a visitor is instantly thrown out, but with the strict security round here, how did they even manage to get near the gates without being caught!"

"Well Detective Hiwatari, this guy must be used to sneaking around. But what makes me curious is that some random person came in to give you this note."

"Wrong Kon."

Ray pouted as the other started to walk away, "What do you mean by that!"

"It's simple." Kai replied, "You only hugged me a short while ago, so that person must have just decided to write the note when they saw us, which means that they must have been here for another reason asides this."

"Wow..." The neko-jin nodded slowly, "I guess so... I wonder why they did come here though..."

The bluenette peered over his shoulder at the other, "Look, don't start making this all into some massive soap opera ok? Its all over now, nothing to see."

"But is it...? Dum, dum-"

"Ray."

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

Ray rolled his eyes, following the other outside, "So, what next?" He stared at the bluenette, who slowed to a halt, turning to face him, "What next?"

"Yeah. What are we going to do next?" The neko-jin smiled, "I know! We can try and find this person as a team! Detective duo Hiwatari and Kon, I can imagine it now..."

"I bet you can." Kai mused, walking off again.

"Hey! Don't run off without me!" Ray whined, he ran ahead of the other, grabbing his tie, "Bad dog! We're partners now, remember?"

Kai nodded slowly in reply just to satisfy the neko-jin, "I remember..." He glanced to the side as they passed large crowds of students, "But you can never do things normally, can you?"

"I have methods in my madness, Hiwatari."

"Which are?"

Ray sighed heavily, making a sharp tug at the tie in his hand, "I merely do it for my own enjoyment. It's always fun to be dominant... I'm sure you'd understand that, as the captain of the team I mean." He flashed a quick smile before turning to stare ahead of him, walking on slowly.

Kai winced as he raised his head, the sun glowed brightly overhead as they entered a small secluded part of the main school field, there were small trees in a circle formation, creating one of the only shady areas in the entire school. Ray decided to let go of his tie now, wandering over to one of the trees.

"Tyson 'n that still haven't come back..." He mumbled.

The bluenette nodded in reply, folding his arms in the usual silent manner, "You seem a lot quieter ever since that stupid note." He said, catching the other's attention, "If I were you I'd stop that right now." Kai shifted up to the neko-jin, smiling slyly at his bewildered expression, "You're thinking way too much Kon. For the sake of your remaining brain cells I'm afraid I have to stop you, it's _my_ job to do the thinking around here. Which is exactly why _I_ am captain."

Kai blinked as he felt something drop on his head, eyes darting down to the floor.

"What is it?" Ray asked, staring at the bluenette's hand.

"This just fell on my head." Kai mumbled, earning an amused smirk from the other. "Relax, birds often do that, just be glad it wasn't-"

"Do birds drop paper on your head!"

Ray paused for a moment, staring up at the tree, "No, but they do." He squinted his eyes suddenly as they made out something black sitting up in the tree, "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Kai rolled his eyes, getting up on his feet, "Look pal, I don't know who you think you are but-" He stopped as the figure jumped out of the tree, waving mockingly as they walked away.

"Hey! I haven't finished with you yet! Get back here!" Kai narrowed his eyes as the person slowed down, turning on their heel before pacing back, "You really have some nerve strutting around this place giving people stupid little notes then ignoring them when they're talking to you!" He blurted. The figure, who was a bit taller then him, patted him on the head in reply.

"Aww, well at least the guy hasn't gone and thumped you in the face." Ray said, "Hi random person! I'm Ray, and this is Kai." He smiled, poking the bluenette in the forehead, "Just ignore him though, he tends to a get a lil' bit grumpy round strangers. He feels insecure around people like you, but I don't mean that offensively of course! We're encouraging him to be a little more friendly to others lately. But I guess he's still quite stubborn, aren't you doggy?"

"I'm not a dog, we've discussed that many times before." Kai stated, arms folded once again.

"See?" Ray added, "But anyway, who are you?"

The stranger turned away again without a word, leaping up over the school fencing.

"And there he goes..." Kai said.

"He? How d'you know it's not a she?"

The bluenette wore a blank look, "Well it's either a he or a very flat chested she!"

"It could be possible." Ray replied, earning a sigh from the other.

"Hey! Kai, Ray!"

The pair turned to where the voice had come from, Max beeming at them in his usual friendly way. "Wow, you guys sure took your time!" He said, laughing afterwards. Kai raised an eyebrow at this, "WE took our time? More like YOU did!"

"Oh well!" The blonde replied, "The weather fine and so am I!"

"Whatever you say." Kai mumbled. Max staring back and forth between him and the neko-jin, "So, why DID you take so long?"

(A.N: At first I was going to make it so that it's Tyson that shows up, but I've decided it to be Max instead. But I'm doing this in honour of a new beyblade fan, Chen, who likes Max, so there you are.)

"We were just talking." Ray answered. "But I guess things sorta' came up between us, so we stayed back for a while. Besides, its empty in the corridors so no teachers could catch us." As he finished, he noticed the blank expression on the blonde's face, "So.. what was exactly happened back there? Why didn't you want teachers catching you?" He smiled at the other wrcmly, "People can't tell you off for talking to each other!"

"Who said they were talking?" Tyson said slyly, creeping up behind the bluenette. "So Kai, what exactly, 'came up' between you two?"

"Nothing." Kai replied bluntly. Max frowned in thought, folding his arms like the captain, "Oh! I get it now!" Tyson nodded with a devious grin from the corner of his eye, "You two didn't want fangirls turning up! They must be really annoying..."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Yes Maxie, but you know, they were probably doing OTHER stuff... PRIVATE stuff..."

"Oh yeah, fangirls are so nosey aren't they?" The blonde added. The others stared at him blankly, Tyson shook his head, "No no no Maxie, OTHER STUFF. They were doing OTHER STUFF."

"What? Ummmmmmm... Ray, was Kai giving you answers to some homework!"

It was now that the rest of the team decided that people's innocence proved to be a very amusing thing. Tyson smiled at the blonde, "Yep! That's exactly what I meant!" He beemed, gripping his friend's shoulder proudly, "You have some wicked brain power in that skull Maxie! Man, I'll have to be copying answers from YOUR work soon!"

"Really? You think so?" Max exclaimed, "You know, most people treat me like I'm an idiot because I'm blonde." Kai laughed under his breath, the neko-jin's elbow jabbing his side roughly to shut him up. Crimson met amber as Ray shook his head, a serious frown turning into a small pout.

"Well then, I think I'd better start eating my food now!" Tyson declared, his teamates sweatdropping. "But why didn't you eat down at the cafeteria?" Ray asked curiously. His shorter friend just let out a laugh, patting him on the back, "Aw c'mon, gimme' a break already! With all that good grub in the cafe there was just no way I'd be able to choose a snack in a few minutes!" Tyson dived into his bag, "Mind you, I've still got my spare supply of food in here."

"Spare supply!" The neko-jin exclaimed, turning to the bluenette. Kai just shrugged his shoulders in reply. Ray's attention now back to the dragoon blader.

"Yeah!" Tyson said, "You've gotta' be prepared for all situations!"

Ray nodded slowly, "Riiight... so, what situation is all this food for?"

"Incase someone tries to blow up the cafeteria!" Tyson replied, assuming this was no doubt a very serious thing if such an event were to occur.

Kai folded his arms in thought, "So what makes you think some stranger would come in to the school for unknown reasons, then plant bombs around the cafeteria and blow it up?"

"Hey, that reminds me!" Ray interupted, "We saw some stranger wandering around here! AND for unknown reasons!"

"REALLY! Come on guys! We have to report this to the head! Our caferteria's life is at risk!" Tyson quickly whirred round, Max grabbing his arm, "Tyson, it's alright. I'm sure no-one's planning to blow the cafeteria up. Unless they want days of being hunted down by you."

Tyson frowned, "No, I think I know exactly what's going on here! The stranger wants to blow the cafeteria up knowing that it would upset ME! I, the world champion, shall not stand for this! Max, you can hang round with me, Kenny, you set up a high-tech security thingy, Ray, keep a watch out incase security goes down, 'n Kai can be my bodyguard! No one'll dare go near Hiwatari and the death glare of doom!"

Kai smirked at the other's remark, "But I'll need to test whether I still have the death glare in me, there's no pont in being given the job if I can't even do the death glare. Tell you what Tyson, stand infront of me for a second..."

"Huh! No way man! Make Ray do it!" Tyson stammered, pointing at the neko-jin. Ray stared at the pair, blinking amber orbs innocently, "Hmm? Do what?"

"Oh nothing," Tyson said slyly, "Kai just wants you to give him-" He shut up immediatly, watching as crimson orbs narrowd, "Eh, never mind!" He laughed nervously, patting the bluenette on the back, "Congrats, it seems you haven't lost your touch on the ol' death glare. Just- just don't use it on me, ok bud? You know, 'cos we're friends 'n all, it would be rather pointless for us to be killin' each other. Especially with our own eyes... heh heh heh..."

"YAY! WINK MURDER!" Max cheered, "I wanna' be the murderer!"

Tyson sweatdropped at the blonde, "Maxie, the point of the game is that the detective doesn't know who the murderer is."

"Who's the detective?"

"Kenny."

There was a faint sound of typing from the said boy, who sat there with his trusty laptop looking up the latest information he could find, either that or updating software that had already been updated the previous day before. The point of this, if there was any, was still yet to be discovered by the rest of the team.

"I thought he was the cheif." Max said.

Tyson nodded in reply, "True, but in this game he's the detective!"

"Ah, the cheif detective!" The blonde exclaimed, "I get it now! Sheesh Tyson, you gotta' stop confusing people like that."

"Wha-?"

"I know! Kai, YOU be the murderer!" Max suggested. The bluenette rolled his eyes, "Sure, because I'm the LAST person any of you guys would ever accuse."

"Oh, no no! You don't actually kill people because you're the muderer! No, you just wink at them and they're dead!"

"If muder was that easy the whole of the earth's population would've been wiped out by now." Kai said, "Besides, I have no problem in killing any of you guys if I had to."

"Even Ray?" Tyson mused, "The cute lil' neko who you know you wanna'-" He was stopped by a tap on his shoulder from Kenny, "Huh? What's up Cheif?"

"Tyson, have you noticed how quiet it's gotten around here?"

The dragoon blader frowned slightly, "No, why?"

"Because break finished ten minutes ago!"

"WHAT!"

(End chapter)

Tala: Impressive, it took you about 5, maybe 6 weeks and-

Mai: Ok, I get the point, I'm slow, the virus has been attacking me again though!

Tala: Hmm, well I guess that's it untill the Yu-Gi-oh! story gets updated.

Mai: Yep! So see you untill then peeps! BYE!

PLEASE REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	5. Chapter Five My fair share of idiots

Seeing Thru u.

Mai: Yo people! I'm back with a longer chapter this time!

Tala: Yeah, typing it took you long enough.

Mai: I've been swimming in coursework and there's been a few things I've been sorting out. I would've typed my story during the summer holidays but-

Tala: But?

Mai: Tally-kun, be quiet and let me finish.

Tala: Fine...

Mai: Right, I would've typed during the summer break but we went on holiday, and I didn't have any spare time to write the chapter out.

Tala: You're forgiven. Mai doesn't own beyblade but is rather possesive when I'm brought into the subject.

Mai: hugs Tala Yeps. Thankies to the people who reviewed, your patience is greatly appreciated! So save your rants for later and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter five: My fair share of idiots.

Being late for class is a very common event throughout most schools, (A.N: I'm sure you can all agree with me there!) but being delayed by another 15 minutes after getting carried away in a discussion made things worse...

"You idiot. You just couldn't help running to your beloved cafeteria could you! The food's not going to disappear all of a sudden!"

A shorter teen scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh, "Hey, don't blame me! Look, I just got a little paranoid when you guys were talking about that stranger..."

The bluenette sighed heavily, "That's not the point Tyson. The school is perfectly capable of looking after its food supply, they don't need people like you tending to their every needs."

"I don't." Tyson replied blankly, "I only care about the cafeteria. Screw the rest I say!" He punched the air with a grin on his face before snapping into reality, "Hey, you know what Kai? I've never known of anything so simple like a stranger to get under your skin so bad!"

"He has a point you know." Ray added, gripping his captain's shoulder. "I think we'd better get off this topic and head to class before Kai-kun gets more annoyed than he is now."

"Annoyed...? Annoyed is a huge understatement... I'm not just annoyed, I'm-" Before Kai could continue a hand clamped over his mouth, the neko-jin sighing heavily. "I'd let you continue your rantings, but the content within your next sentence was most likely unsuitable for your audience to hear."

"Audience?" Max repeated, "Are we on a t.v show!" He looked around him in awe, "Where are the cameras! Hey Mom! I'm on the telly!"

"Why do I even bother...?" Ray thought aloud, half-dragging the bluenette after him as he began to walk. He smiled in concern at the other, "Let's put this simply. You're SERIOUSLY annoyed."

Kai nodded in reply, "I need a holiday... a really long one."

"Well you'd better take me with you!" The neko-jin laughed, frowning afterwards, "Tyson was actually making a good point back there."

"I know, I know, you told me that before."

"No, seriously Kai. You shouldn't let simple things like that get you so uptight."

The bluenette nodded again, "Ok Mom," He teased, "I won't let little things make me angry."

"Don't start that again." Ray replied. "I'm not your Mom ok?"

"Sure thing, Mom."

"Stop it."

"Why do I have a cat for a Mom?"

"I'm warning you Kai..."

"Ah, I get it. Pussy."

"KAI!"

The rest of the team looked on blankly as they slowly trailed after the pair to their lesson.

"You know Tyson, Ray takes 'crazy neko-jin' to a new level..." Max said. Earning a nod of agreement from the other, "Yeah, he sure does. But let's be grateful it's Kai on the receiving end and not us."

"Ok!" The blonde replied, " But still, shouldn't we stop him? You know what happened when you made Ray go crazy!"

"How could I forget?" Tyson said, "Nah. I still say leave him." He paused, grinning afterwards, "Besides, I'm curious to see how the sourpuss can get outta' this mess."

"Agreed." Kenny spoke up before resuming to a game of solitaire on his trusty laptop. Max stared at their friend from over his shoulder then nodded, "Yeah. It should be fun!"

"Something tells me Kai might think otherwise..." Tyson finished.

"What gave you that idea?" The blonde laughed in his usual cheery manner. He stared up at the sky with a smile, "Its fun to be late for class, I've never done it before, but on a nice day like this I'd rather be out here than in lessons."

"Yeah..."

Max gave his friend a concerned look, "Tyson, what are you doing...?"

"Ssh! Maxie my man, I'm going to show you the next great thing that the world has given us."

"Is it even better than beyblading?

"No. But it comes close. VERY close..."

Tyson quickly ushered the blonde nearer, pointing ahead of him, "There you have it Maxie. Young, healthy girls in P.E..."

"Uh, Tyson... isn't that kind of... dirty! Especially at our age." Max asked. There followed a short silence as his friend's attention remained on the courts, the blonde sighing heavily. "I feel sorry for those girls..."

"Indeed."

Max whirred round, staring at his captain in suprise, "Hey, I thought Ray was...?"

"I held onto him till he calmed down. But it seems all that running's gone and worn him out." Kai replied, gesturing to the neko-jin clinging onto his arm. The bluenette frowned down at the other for a moment, "If you fall asleep I'm not going to carry you." He finished. Ray made what sounded like a small whining noise, raising his head off the other's shoulder. "Yeah you will..." He yawned, stretching his arms, "Because I'm going to climb onto your back before I fall asleep... Then you'll have no choice but to carry me."

"I can drop you."

"Ah, but if you drop me, I'll wake up real quick 'n attack you..."

"You'll get up 'real quick'?"

"Yeah... as in REALLY fast... You know, so if you blink I'll vanish 'n then I'll sneak up behind you."

"Oooooh... scary..." Kai jeered, "Is that a promise Kon?"

"You bet..." Ray mumbled, yawning once more, "Because when you least expect it, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll hug you."

The bluenette raised an eyebrow at this comment, trying to detach the other from his arm somehow. "Hug me and you'll regret it."

"Oh really...?"

"Yes. So don't push your luck."

"I'm not pushing anything Hiwatari..." Ray replied, waving at his blonde friend wearily, "Heya Maxie." Max nodded in reply, peering over his shoulder at Tyson. "What should we do with- huh?" The blonde blinked as his captain held Ray out to him, "Take him." Kai held out the neko-jin by his shoulders, "It's just for a second ok?"

"But Kai-kuuuuuuuuuun..." Ray whined, "You're such a great pillow."

The bluenette sighed, "Just stay here. I'll be back once I've sorted out lover boy over there."

"Awwww, fine. But don't come crawling back when you miss me!" The other replied.

"Alright then. I won't!"

Ray narrowed his eyes, "That wasn't what I meant!"

"You two fight like a married couple, you know that?" Max said, placing a hand on the neko-jin's shoulder.

"Oh, c'mon! Get onto the main game already!" Tyson called out, waving his arms about while stomping his feet. "Damn P.E teachers always take forever with the warm-ups."

"I think you've seen enough, don't you?"

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Ah, here comes Mr.Killjoy. So, do you think I'm like some kinda sicko?"

"No." Kai replied bluntly. " I think you ARE a sicko."

The other laughed and stuck his tongue out, "Oh yeah? Is it that wrong to follow my instincts?"

"Yes."

"Hey!" Tyson whined, "We all have our tastes. Besides, I'm sure you'd do the same if it was Ray on the courts out th- Ouch!" The teen rubbed his head after receiving a harsh glomp around the head. "I was only telling the truth!"

"It's not the truth so do us all a favour and shut up!" Kai snapped.

"Alright, alright. It's not the truth! Well, at least to you it's not, but I see another side to the story. Ah yes..." Tyson beemed, "I see a tale of sadness that touches the hearts of many, a tale about a young male lost in the world of lo- Ow! Will you quit hittin' me already!" The teen finished, "If you don't love Ray, why do you get bothered about this? I mean seriously dude, you're gettin' real uptight!"

"I wouldn't get 'uptight' if you kept your mouth shut!"

"You know Kai, you're starting to make me worry." Tyson said, "Is something wrong? You're old man hasn't been giving you hassle has he?"

"No, I'm fine. Why do you care anyway?" Kai asked.

"I guess I just have the annoying habit of looking out for a friend." The teen replied. The bluenette clenched his fist, looking away, "Y-You're-...oh forget it. Let's just get going already."

Ray stopped leaning on the blonde as he noticed their captain walk away, quikly pacing after him, "Kai!" He glanced over his shoulder as the rest of the team followed. _Kai... I have no idea what's up with you today. It's like you're entire personality has been mixed up all of a sudden. You've been so nice at one point then you've gone really shy the next, then to your usual serious self. But now it's different. I want to help you, you look so sad, but I can't even say these words to you. I want to tell you what I'm thinking right now, but I'm scared. Scared of what will happen, the last thing I want is for you to hate me..._

"Is something wrong?"

Ray's eyes widened as he raised his head, "I-uh, no! No, not at all... I was just thinking..."

Kai nodded in reply, "Same here."

The neko-jin seemed suprised, "You have?"

There came anoher nod, "Yeah... I'm just confused by all this."

"Really! Heh, me too- I mean- I..."

"I knew you'd understand." Kai replied, smiling to himself, "That's the kind of person you are."

Ray simply blinked, trying to make sense of what the other had just said, "I'm that kind of person...?" The neko-jin could've sworn he'd seen a faint blush creep across the other's face suddenly, forcing the bluenette to look away abruptly, "You knew what I meant right?"

Kai backed away from the other as he leant closer, "It's rare to receive what sounded like a compliment from the Hiwatari, please explain to me what exactly it was that you were implying?"

"I-I... I was just saying that you're... an understanding kind of person..."

"Carry on?"

The bluenette shifted further to the left, "So, yeah. You're just understanding. That's a good quality to have in a person..." His eyes widened after realising what he'd just said, "But that doesn't mean you can start feeling really big-headed!"

"Aww, don't worry. I won't!" Ray replied, "But I just wanted to say something to you, about what I thought I just saw..."

"What would that be?" Kai asked.

The neko-jin smirked up at the other, a small fang poking out, "Well neko-jins have quite impressive eye-sight, and I'm almost positive I saw you blush a moment ago."

"Blush!" The bluenette frowned and turned his head up, "You're right in saying you were ALMOST positive."

"Sooo... does that mean you were blushing?"

"No, I wasn't."

Ray rolled his eyes, mimicking the other, "You big liar, 'No, I wasn't.' is merely a translation for 'yes I was, but I don't want Ray to know that'."

"Are you accusing me of being a liar!"

"Yep."

Kai paused for a moment, for once in his life he actually had no kind of sarcastic reply to throw back at the neko-jin. He raised his index finger slowly, making the other laugh. "What's wrong?" Ray teased, "Cat got your tongue?"

After a few more hours of sad jokes and, as Max described, lover's tiffs between Kai and Ray, the group eventually got to their lesson. Tyson was greatly relieved after realising that the cafeteria was still standing when lunch break started and Kenny managed to win a game of computer solitaire. Now the entire team were happy (that depended on their definition of 'happy') and were slowly makng their way out of school.

"I'm _exhausted._" Max said, dragging his feet along the ground wearily.

"Me too." Tyson whined, staring up at the sky. "I've never been so tired after one day of school, even if it's a monday I'd still have _some_ energy left. So what about you two?"

Kai and Ray raised their heads in unison, (aww, cute!) "What about us?" The neko-jin asked.

The dragoon blader stamped his foot with a heavy sigh of annoyance, "I was just wondering if you two were tired!"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I am." Ray replied, "But something just occured to me... don't you think we should be somewhere?"

"At home?" Max suggested.

"No. Not home..."

Kai suddenly smirked, ushering the neko-jin along, "Ah don't worry. We _were _supposed to be in detention with Mr.Takei, remember?"

Tyson let out a piercing scream, running around in circles, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW COULD I FORGET! MAN I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Well at least you remembered that part." Kai said, "Now shut up and keep walking."

"Who died and made YOU the captain of this team!" The teen said out loud. A long silence shortly followed as Max sighed, tapping the other on the shoulder, "I hate to break it to you Ty', but Kai IS the captain."

Tyson waved a hand infront of the blonde, eyes widening, "Yeah yeah, I knew that. Hey wait! Kai, did you just call me an idiot!"

"You said it yourself didn't you?"

"No- er... at least I don't think I-"

"You said 'How coulld I forget! I'm such an idiot!'."

"And!"

Kai rolled his eyes, folding his arms afterwards, "Is it that hard for you to work out! It m-"

"Quit arguing dammit! I want to go home, I want a cup of tea!" Ray interupted. (A.N: Lol. My sister and her friend say that all the time after school when we wait for our bus)

"The cat likes tea. How convinient" Kai jeered.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY HIWATARI!" Ray paused for a moment, his eyes holding a hidden spark, "Wait, you live near- well, in my direction don't you? Only a lot further..."

"Your point is...?"

"That means I can chase you!" The neko-jin replied.

Kai nodded slowly in confusion, "Why the heck do you want to chase me?"

Ray laughed out loud, a small fang poking out as he suddenly smirked, "So I can hug you!"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Yes I would!" The neko-jin said, breaking into a run. "Sorry to leave you guys like this!" He called out to the trio.

"No... problem..." Tyson answered, watching the pair sprint ahead. He smiled to himself, turning round to face the remaining members of the team, "Geez, doesn't love make you do the craziest of things?"

"Hey Kai! Slow down! I was joking!" Ray called.

Kai slowed to a hault and faced the other, "What's wong?"

"Nothing- well, I was getting a bit tired of chasing you, you're damn fast you know that?" The neko-jin laughed, clearing his throat, "But that wasn't my reason, Kai. I just wanted to talk to you..."

"So now you're saying there IS something wrong?" The bluenette frowned in confusion, "You're not making any sense." Ray sighed and glomped the other around the head, "Just chill out dude. I'm fine!" He put his hands on his hips, smiling at the other, "I wanted nothing but a friendly conversation with little Kai-kun."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why should I Kai-kun?"

"Stupid cat."

"Er... stupid Kai-kun?"

(A.N: I resisted the urge to put 'damn rat' after 'stupid cat'. Fruits Basket rules...)

Kai patted the other on the head, sighing heavily, "Come on kitty, we need to get you home to your cup of tea."

Amber orbs lit up suddenly, then Ray grabbed hold of the bluenette's wrist, "Yes, tea!" He laughed out loud while dragging the other behind him, "Kai? Am I still going to live in your mansion with you?"

"What!"

"In maths I asked you if I could live with you!"

"And!"

"So, can I?"

"Er... Ray?"

"What?"

"Do you HAVE to yell this out in public!"

The neko-jin peered over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that!"

"I said 'do you have to yell this out in public!'"

"Yep!"

Kai rolled his eyes, sighing afterwards. "I really don-" He yelped as the pair came to a sudden stop. Ray turned to face the other, smiling harder.

"So... can I live in you?"

"It's great that nobody blew up the cafeteria!" Tyson thought out loud, earning a groan from the pair beside him. Max sighed and held a hand to his head, "Tyson, I think you're the only person who actually cares about it..."

"Don't say that!" The other said, "You never know Maxie! There may have been others in the school getting just as concerned as I was."

"I'm not sure that's even possible." Kenny spoke up. The blonde laughed at this comment, resting an arm on Tyson's shoulder, "He has a point you know. You're the cafeteria's number one fan!"

"Yeah yeah, very funny..." Tsyon replied, brushing the other off him. "You make it sound like I want to get married to it n- huh!"

Max frowned and stared at the point the other was looking at, "What's wrong?"

"I-..." The dragoon blader frowned, folding his arms, "You're right Maxie, Kai and Ray's little tale about that stranger HAS got me paranoid..."

"So? What about it?"

"Well..." Tyson said, "I just saw someone... they were wearing nothing but black..."

"A goth?"

"Close, but no, it's wasn't a goth Maxie. I think it... it..."

"It...?"

"IT'S THE STRANGER! HE'S GONNA' BLOW UP THE CAFETERIA!"

The blonde backed away, startled by his friend's sudden outburst, "Tyson..." He stopped and sighed, "You can't start suspecting normal people on the streets of blowing up places just because of what Kai and Ray told you!"

"You're right." The teen replied, "Kenny, I want you to make a new file thingy on your laptop called 'suspects of evil doings!'."

"Why do you want me t-"

"Just do it!" Tyson grinned and pointed ahead of him, "Next we'll search every home in this neighbourhood and interview all the people living in them!" Max and Kenny wore blank expressions on their faces as he continued. "We'll ask them what they think about cafeterias, then we'll know for sure who our stranger is!"

"Yeah. If they don't ring for the police first!" Max replied, grabbing his friend's arm, "Come on Tyson... let's j-"

"No! Wait! I'm innocent Maxie, I swear!"

"That's great..."

"I'll prove it!"

"Er, no thank you."

Tyson folded his arms as he was dragged along, "Fine then. But don't blame me when all the cafeteria in the world suddenly dissapear!"

"Don't worry." Max and Kenny laughed, "We won't!"

Meanwhile in a nearby alleyway...

A figure leant against the wall with folded arms, looking away from the trio with an amused look on their face. "Still as strange as ever I see..." They laughed under their breath, raising an eyebrow at the other standing infront of them.

"What's wrong with you?"

The other continued to give him an icy glare, "They almost caught sight of you."

"Yeah, but they _didn't _see me!"

"They almost did."

"But they didn't."

"Almost."

"Don't be so picky!" The figure snapped, "That's my job!"

"I can do what I want."

"So can I."

The other rolled their eyes, holding a hand to their head, "Yes, I know you can do what you want. You love doing what you want..."

"Is it that obvious?" The figure jeered.

"Whatever..." The other sighed, "I take it you're not aware there are limits to things that people can do?"

"Limits? What have I done wrong this time!"

"It's more along the lines of what _haven't _you done."

"All I did was a si-"

"All you did was stalk people! You can get arrested for that dumbass!"

"It was a bit of harmless fun alright? Besides, the only person who seemed to care was Tyson."

The other sighed again, folding their arms, "He's not as stupid as he lets on you know."

"Well from what I've seen I'm sure I could disagree with you there."

"Sure you could..."

"Yeah, I could!"

"You love being right, don't you!"

"Yes, it's a natural talent of mine." The figure replied, watching as the other began to laugh, "Hey!" He frowned, "What's so funny!"

"Nothing. Just forget about it."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"You do? What a coincidence!" The other smirked and stared at the wall behind the figure, "However, I'm sure a certain someone hates you more than I do after your tricks today."

"So what? He'll never know."

"You're getting way in over your head! He's not stupid, you and I both know that!" The figure rolled his and turned away as the other continued, "If you carry on with pranks like that he'l-"

"Will you two quit your bitching already!" The pair watched a person came striding up to them, "We've been looking everywhere for you two! I came to find you this morning but you weren't in our room!" They sighed, turning back around, "Come on, we'd better head back before we get ourselves in any more trouble. Besides, come tommorow we're gonna' make the biggest impact ever!"

The other smirked at this, "Really? You can count me in then. How 'bout you?" The figure nodded in reply, stepping forward, "Alright." They smirked back at the other, "Just as long as it's 'in my limits'."

"Very funny..." The other finished, shoving the figure along as they made their way into the dstance.

Mr.Takei stared in bewilderment as the headmistress passed his a peice of paper

"What? But- isn't this a bit late?" He exclaimed, "New students... when there are only two more days untill summer break!"

The headmistress sighed heavily, "Look, I've had the same thing with all the other form tutors in this year. Your form clas is smaller than the rest, so I came to you last hoping you'd accept."

"But now I have no choice but to take this group in?"

"I knew you'd work it out!" She beemed, "Well I'd better leave you to make a new seating plan for the class."

Mr.Takei rolled his eyes, reading the sheet over again, "These lot sound troublesome, which is perfect because they can join Hiwatari and his friends in an hours detention to make up for the session that they skipped today." He laughed out loud to himself, taking a sip of his drink, "After all, I always like making students suffer..."

Kai frowned as he stared out of his bedroom window later that evening, his mind clouded with thoughts. He sighed shortly afterwards, heading over to his large bed. (A.N: Lucky guy, he gets a huge bed because he lives in a mahoosive mansion. Lol. 'Mahoosive'.)

"Tommorow had better not be as hectic as today was." The bluenette said, "The week has only started and I've already had my fair share of idiots! However, I'll admit that the guys were right. I _have _been acting strange lately..." His voice quietened, "So strange it even freaked ME out."

(End chapter)

Mai: Finished!

Tala: You're right. That chapter was longer...

Mai: Hmn. You could at least congratulate me.

Tala: pats Mai on shoulder Congrats.

Mai: YAY! hugs Tala THANKIES!

Tala: cough You're welcome.

Mai: You're so nice Tally-kun!

Tala: I know coughcough But do you have to squeeze me! sigh Mai and I will return sometime in the distant future with another chapter of 'Seeing Thru u', so don't miss it!

Mai: Bye!


End file.
